Deuxième chance
by Vavaamoi
Summary: " Il y a eu un échange à la maternité" dit Gérandy. Voilà comment Bella Swan, après avoir fait une recherche génétique à la suite de la mort de sa mère, apprend qu'elle est en réalité la fille de Carlisle Cullen. Sa vie va changer radicalement pour le meilleur comme le pire. Développement assez long au niveau de la romance.
1. Echange

- Bella mon enfant, votre oncle est ici, s'exclama la secrétaire en entrant dans la classe.

La brune rangea ses affaires en soufflant sous le regard des autres élèves, puis rejoignit Charlie et la secrétaire. Elle tomba sur le regard d'Edward Cullen qui lui fit un sourire compatissant. C'était le seul et l'unique à ne pas la traumatiser dans ce lycée pourri. Ce n'était pas son ami et il ne lui adressait même jamais la parole, mais au moins il ne l'agressait pas au détour d'un couloir. Chose que les autres n'hésitaient pas à faire.

Si Bella devait résumer sa vie jusqu'ici, elle dirait très simplement que c'était une vie de merde. Parents divorcés, problèmes d'argent, père mort deux ans auparavant et mère décédée depuis seulement quelques mois. Bella était dans une famille qui ne roulait pas sur l'or et elle avait grandi en sachant que chaque centimes avait de la valeur. Seulement voilà, les habits troués, les chaussures abîmées et les affaires scolaires dépassées n'étaient pas de la plus grande mode dans le lycée. Alors les autres élèves, cruels comme ils sont, ne se sont pas fait prier pour choisir leur souffre douleur.

Néanmoins depuis qu'elle était orpheline, certain la laissait en paix. Comble de tout ces malheurs, Renée, la mère de Bella, était morte d'une maladie qui se transmettait génétiquement. Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui l'adolescente devait aller à l'hôpital en compagnie de son oncle Charlie pour savoir si elle n'avait pas le même gêne. Il prenait soin d'elle, du moins il essayait, de toute façon c'était la seule famille qu'il lui restait. Charlie n'était pas un homme bavard, mais il était intelligent et juste sur bon nombre de sujets. Bella aimait à se dire qu'elle lui ressemblait, bien plus qu'à ses propres parents. Renée avait toujours été frivole et son père Phil, elle préférait ne pas en parler tellement il avait été inexistant à ses yeux.

Une fois arrivés à l'hôpital de Forks, Bella et Charlie se dirigèrent vers le service du docteur Gerandy. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'en arrivant dans le bureau du docteur, ils trouvèrent une bonne dizaine de personnes réuni à l'intérieur. Bella se dit que c'était certainement très mauvais pour elle et vu la tête que faisait Charlie, il en était arrivé à la même conclusion.

- Bonjour Bella, salua le docteur Gerandy en lui désignant une chaise pour s'asseoir.

L'adolescente ne comprit pas pourquoi ce revirement de situation, habituellement le médecin passait son temps à l'ignorer où juste à lui poser des questions concernant son état de santé, pas même un bonjour. Tout cela sentait vraiment la poisse à plein nez. Du coin de l'oeil, Bella vit le docteur Cullen. Un homme bon et généreux, qu'elle adorait. Il l'avait soigné plus d'une fois. La maladresse de la jeune femme jusqu'ici n'avait été qu'une chose de plus à ajouter sur sa longue liste de malchance. Depuis quelques temps cela s'améliorait. C'était aussi le père d'Edward et Bella espérait secrètement que le fils prendrait modèle sur son père plus tard, parce que Carlisle était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Pourtant à l'instant il semblait tendu, le visage totalement fermé.

- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, s'exclama Gerandy en devenant très sérieux. La bonne c'est qu'après avoir fait des recherches génétiques approfondies nous nous sommes rendu compte que tu n'avais pas le gêne de ta mère. La mauvaise c'est qu'au vu de ton code génétique nous n'avons pas eu à chercher bien loin.

Bella tourna son regard perdu vers Charlie, cherchant une explication que lui non plus n'avait pas capté.

- Il se trouve que tu n'as pas le même code génétique que Renée Swan, expliqua calmement le docteur pourtant stressé.

- Vous voulez dire que Bella n'est pas...enfin, elle n'est pas la fille de Renée ? Demanda Charlie choqué.

- Non en effet. Il se trouve qu'au vu de cette information, nous avons fait quelques recherches, continua Gerandy en se frottant les yeux. Voila pourquoi nous sommes aujourd'hui en présence du conseil de l'hôpital. Selon votre dossier médical, vous êtes née dans cet hôpital à Forks. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les naissances ne sont pas les choses les plus communes ici. Il nous ait venu à l'esprit qu'une erreur aurait pu être commise dans la maternité.

- Quelle genre d'erreur ? S'énerva aussitôt Charlie alors que Bella elle était paralysée de peur.

- Un échange d'enfants...Une petite fille est née le même jour et est malheureusement décédée quelques heures plus tard. Puisque nous avions les références du père de cette enfant nous lui avons demandé l'autorisation d'effectuer un test de paternité vis à vis de Bella...

- Et notre autorisation vous en faites quoi ? Cria Charlie en devenant cramoisi.

- Nous souhaitions juste réparer l'erreur commise, monsieur Swan. Il se trouve que les deux bébés pesaient le même poids, ils étaient nés le même jour et pratiquement à la même heure. Une erreur c'est produite et nous voulions la résoudre à présent.

- Oh seigneur ! Jura Charlie en s'arrachant les cheveux. Qu'est-ce que cela veux dire à la fin ?

- Bella étant encore mineure, elle n'est pas décisionnaire concernant son cas. Je suis au regret de vous dire que la famille biologique de Bella est toujours vivante et souhaiterait grandement la connaître.

Bella qui s'était tenue tranquille jusqu'ici, se leva précipitamment.

- Comment ça je ne suis pas décisionnaire ? Dit-elle froidement.

- L'erreur est nôtre et sachez que votre famille biologique est tout aussi en colère que vous, ce qui est normal, seulement nous sommes prêts à assumer nos erreurs et après réunion avec le conseil de l'hôpital, nous sommes parvenus à fixer un prix pour un dédommagement éventuel...

- A me dédommager ? Vraiment ! S'énerva la brune en tapant du poing sur le bureau faisant sursauter tout le monde. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être conne ? Je dois juste encaisser le fait que j'ai grandi avec des personnes qui n'étaient pas mes parents sous prétexte que vous avez fait une erreur ? Je dois juste dire amen et fermer ma gueule. Vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous venez de me dire ?

- Prenez les choses du bon côté Melle Swan je vous en supplie, argumenta Gerandy, vous y gagnez une famille...

La main de Bella partit plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait. Une douleur fulgurante s'installa dans son poignet juste après avoir giffler le docteur. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait frappé quelqu'un et elle ne pensait pas avoir besoin de le faire jusqu'ici. Alors que les larmes commençaient à s'accumuler aux coins de ses yeux, elle vit le docteur Cullen s'approcher d'elle en douceur, mais au lieu de la rassurer, cela la fit fuir. Elle courut jusqu'à la porte et la claqua avec force. Bella se mit à courir au hasard dans les couloirs, tout plutôt que de faire face à cette situation. Bientôt sa respiration se fit courte et sa vision se troubla. Alors qu'elle se stoppait au beau milieu d'un couloir, elle sentit ses jambes devenir cotonneuses et ce fut le trou noir.

- Isabella, l'appela quelqu'un en caressant doucement sa main. Réveilles toi Isabella.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux pour voir qu'elle était dans un lit d'hôpital et que la personne qui l'appelait ainsi n'était autre que le docteur Cullen en personne.

- Mr Cullen je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Bella non ? Dit-elle en se réveillant doucement.

- Oui plus d'une fois, admit-il avec le sourire.

Ses yeux étaient rougis et il semblait fatigué. Bella ne l'avait pourtant pas remarqué tout à l'heure.

- Est-ce que tout va bien docteur Cullen ?

- Je devrais plutôt te retourner la question. Je crois que la nouvelle de tout à l'heure a été un grand choc.

Les esprits de la jeune femme lui revinrent enfin et cette histoire de bébés échangés également. Qu'est-ce que cela allait entraîner comme conséquence ? Elle n'arrivait à se l'imaginer, tout cela lui semblait beaucoup trop surréaliste.

- On ne peux pas m'annoncer une chose pareille en s'attendant à ce que je reste calme, se défendit-elle croyant qu'il allait la juger pour son geste.

- Loin de moi cette idée, dit-il en tapotant une fois encore sa main. J'ai moi aussi faillit en venir aux mains lorsque je l'ai su.

- Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

Carlisle jeta son regard triste et pourtant déterminé dans celui de la brune. Avant même qu'il lui dise, sa conscience lui soufflait déjà la nouvelle.

- C'est moi qui est fait le test de paternité Isabella, je...je suis ton vrai père.

L'adolescente retira aussitôt sa main de celle du médecin.

- Je sais que tout cela te paraît incompréhensible et fantaisiste mais ça l'est tout autant pour nous. Je t'ai cru morte pendant 16 ans. Nous te pleurions encore à ton dernier anniversaire alors que tu habitais à quelques minutes de chez nous. Si tu savais à quel point nous avons prié pour qu'on te rende à nous en sachant que cela n'arriverait jamais. Pourtant voilà qu'aujourd'hui ce vœux est exaucé. Je suis en colère qu'ils aient fait cette erreur, hors de moi serait plus juste, mais depuis qu'ils m'ont annoncé que peut être il y avait eu un échange à la maternité, je n'ai pas arrêté d'y croire et d'espérer. Aujourd'hui je sais de source sûre que tu es ma fille et c'est vraiment le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Bella se recroquevilla sur elle même. On lui en demandait beaucoup trop en si peu de temps. Carlisle avait peut être eu le temps de se faire à l'idée, de digérer la nouvelle, mais ce n'était pas le cas de la brune.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez me laisser seule s'il vous plait, demanda-t-elle en sentant les larmes couler sur ces joues.

Le docteur Cullen lui serra une dernière fois la main avant de la laisser réfléchir en paix. Bella laissa toutes les larmes de son corps se déverser pour éviter. La mort de sa mère lui semblait encore toute fraîche et on lui annonçait qu'en réalité elle n'était pas sa vraie mère. De plus en faisant le rapprochement, Bella se rendit compte d'une chose encore pire dans tout ça. Si elle était la fille de Carlisle Cullen cela signifiait qu'Edward était son frère. Secrètement elle était tombé amoureuse de lui un an auparavant. Depuis son amourette de jeunesse s'était estompée et bien là en une minute top chrono, elle venait de disparaître pour toujours. Alors qu'elle était en plein repli sur elle même, Charlie débarqua dans la chambre. Il s'approcha d'elle et pour la première fois de sa vie Bella fondit en larmes dans ses bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Pleura-t-elle de plus belle.

- Une femme merveilleuse, ça c'est certain. Tu es une personne sage et forte, ma nièce et ce n'est pas tes gènes qui y changeront quoique ce soit. Tout autant que tu resteras ma Bella adorée peu importe ce qui arrivera.

- Les Cullen Charlie, les Cullen !

- Tu aurais pu tomber plus mal, essaya de plaisanter son oncle en lui faisant un maigre sourire. Bella j'ai vu l'avocat de l'hôpital et même avec les meilleurs intentions, je n'ai aucun pouvoir. Je n'ai même pas encore ta tutelle légale depuis la mort de ta mère, alors là je ne peux plus rien faire.

- Alors toi aussi tu m'abandonnes ! S'indigna-t-elle en se relevant aussitôt.

- Non, bien sur que non mon ange ! Mais comprends moi, aux yeux de la loi je n'ai aucun droit, et je...n'ai pas les moyens de combattre contre l'avocat des Cullen s'ils en viennent à en prendre un, expliqua-t-il en panique.

La culpabilité envahit le jeune femme aussitôt. Elle ne pensait qu'à elle dans cette histoire. Bella n'avait pas pensé à Charlie qui tirait les bouts chaque mois pour les nourrir à deux, à Carlisle qui pleurait un enfant depuis 16 ans alors qu'elle était en vie et surtout pas à Esmée Cullen. D'ailleurs la brune préféra ne pas y penser. Que Carlisle Cullen prenne la place de son père serait certainement beaucoup moins dur pour elle qu'Esmée Cullen en tant que mère. Renée avait été une mère super, avec beaucoup de défaut mais une bonne mère.

- Je suis désolée Charlie, je te jure que je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Je sais que Gerandy c'est pris une gifle pour t'avoir dit ça, mais pour l'instant tu ne vois que le mauvais côté de la chose. Mais à présent que tu sais, peut être que ça t'aidera à mieux te connaître. C'est toi même qui m'a dit il y a peu de temps « je me sens étrangère à cette famille tellement nous sommes tous différents ». Tu as ta réponse aujourd'hui.

- Tu resteras toujours de ma famille quoiqu'il arrive et Renée restera éternellement ma mère.

- Je le sais bien. Mais apprend à connaître ta vraie famille, ils te seront peut être plus familier que nous.

- Je connais déjà Edward.

- Non tu as rencontré un élève du nom d'Edward Cullen qui est dans ta classe, est-ce que c'est un ami ?

- Non, avoua-t-elle en soufflant.

- Donc tu ne le connais pas. Je sais que nous t'en demandons beaucoup et si j'avais les moyens j'attaquerais cet hôpital en justice, mais c'est une nouvelle vie qui commence pour toi et peut être bien meilleure que celle ci. Tu mérites mieux que ce que nous avons pu t'offrir jusqu'ici.

Bella acquiesça pour lui faire plaisir, mais pour l'instant elle n'arrivait pas à voir le bon côté de cette situation. Certes les Cullen étaient fortunés, ils vivaient dans une immense maison qui tenait plus du manoir que de la simple maisonnée familiale. Tous leurs enfants étaient promus à un merveilleux avenir. Médecin de père en fils. Que viendrait-elle faire là dedans ?

Alors qu'elle était entrain de sécher ses larmes dans les bras de Charlie, le docteur Cullen refit son entrée dans la chambre.

- Je vous pris de m'excuser mais il y a une personne qui meurt d'envie de faire ta connaissance Bella, dit-il en faisant entrer une femme qui lui ressemblait énormément.

Maintenant qu'on lui disait qu'Esmée Cullen était sa mère biologique, la jeune femme ne pu nier qu'il y avait un air de ressemblance. Leurs cheveux étaient de la même couleur, leurs yeux également. Le même sourire, pourtant Bella n'était pas une personne très souriante. La femme avait les larmes aux yeux et retenait ses sanglots de justesse.

- Bonjour, marmonna Esmée la voix toute enrouée.

- Bonjour, répondit la jeune femme un peu plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Bella se retrouva avec une Esmée Cullen sanglotante dans les bras, étouffée par une étreinte qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. L'adolescente croisa le regard de Carlisle, il fit un maigre sourire, comprenant bien que la situation ne devait pas être simple pour elle.

- Chérie laisse la respirer un peu, sinon tu vas finir par lui casser une côte, blagua le docteur en posant une main sur son épaule.

Esmée s'écarta donc en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main.

- De plus je pense qu'il est nécessaire que nous discutions calmement.

Voilà, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. Les genoux de Bella se retrouvèrent dans ses bras en un temps record. Position défensive qu'elle avait depuis toute petite.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, essaya de la rassurer Esmée en la sentant effrayée. Nous allons y aller progressivement.

- Oui, puisque je suis au courant depuis plus longtemps que toi, j'ai eu le temps d'en parler avec Esmée et ma famille, expliqua Carlisle en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

- Donc Edward est au courant ? Demanda Bella en soupirant.

- Non il sait qu'il a une sœur quelque part, mais il ne sait pas que c'est toi. Comment connais tu Edward ? La questionna le docteur surpris.

- Je suis dans sa classe.

Elle vit ses parents biologiques froncer les sourcils et compris bien vite pourquoi.

- J'ai sauté une classe, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mes profs estimaient que je perdais mon temps dans la section où j'étais. Je suis donc montée une classe plus haut.

- Oui Bella a toujours eu d'excellentes notes, enchaîna Charlie avec fierté.

- Nous voudrions que tu viennes vivre à la maison tu t'en doute bien, continua Carlisle ne souhaitant pas s'égarer de la discussion initiale. Mais je pense que ce serait trop te demander de le faire aussi vite. J'ai donc pensé que tu pourrais venir d'abord le week-end, puis ensuite la semaine. Nous ne t'empêcherons jamais d'aller chez ton oncle si tu en éprouves le besoin, rassure toi.

- Tu as déjà une chambre toute prête, s'enthousiasma Esmée avec un grand sourire.

Bella garda fermement le silence, que pouvait-elle dire de toute façon? Ils avaient déjà tout prévu et Charlie n'opposait aucune résistance.

- Bien, se contenta-t-elle de dire en s'allongeant de nouveau dans le lit.

Esmée ne sembla pas se décourager de son attitude, pour eux tout cela était normal. Pour Bella c'était différent, elle n'était même pas décisionnaire sur le tournant que prenait sa vie. Bientôt des étrangers feraient des choix pour elle, à sa place.

Quelques jours passèrent sans que Bella n'ait de nouvelle des Cullen, elle savait juste que Carlisle viendrait la chercher ce week-end pour la présenter à sa famille. Edward saurait officiellement pourquoi la brune le fuyait comme s'il avait la peste. Étrangement il avait voulu discuter avec elle durant le dernier cour de biologie et elle avait été aussi froide qu'un iceberg. Il n'y était pour rien, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se dire que bientôt elle vivrait sous le même toit que lui.

- Bella ! Appela Charlie du bas des escaliers. C'est l'heure !

La jeune femme prit ses sacs, un pour les habits, l'autre pour les études et descendit l'étage le cœur lourd. Ils ne l'aimeraient pas, c'était obligé, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se répéter tout le temps la même chose. Comment pourraient-ils l'apprécier avec autant de différence ? Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas, Carlisle était déjà dans l'entrée.

- Bonjour Isabella, la salua son vrai père.

- Bella tout court docteur Cullen s'il-vous plaît, supplia-t-elle presque en grinçant des dents.

- Bien je t'appellerai Bella si tu m'appelles au moins Carlisle, proposa-t-il avec un sourire en coin attendrissant.

La brune hocha la tête pour signifier son accord. Après avoir serré Charlie dans ses bras elle suivit Carlisle jusqu'à sa Mercedes. Jamais encore elle n'était montée dans une voiture aussi luxueuse. Une fois elle avait rit en se garant à côté de la voiture d'Edward, sa camionnette faisait pale figure face à la Volvo de celui-ci. Le début du trajet fut silencieux, mais Carlisle ne semblait plus pouvoir se retenir.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Est-ce une question d'ordre médicale ou une question d'ordre générale? Demanda-t-elle avec un soupçon d'humour.

Bella n'était pas d'une humeur très humoristique, mais vu la situation elle serait obligée d'apprendre très certainement, sinon comment ferait-elle pour en rire d'ici dix ans ?

- Je dirais plutôt d'ordre générale, répondit-il avec le sourire.

- J'ai l'impression que l'on a compressé mon cerveau à force de me creuser la tête de milliers de questions. J'essaye pourtant de rester concentrée en cour. A part ça, je ne me suis rien cassée depuis mon dernier plâtre.

- Le fameux plâtre rose, se souvint-il. Tu m'en as voulu, je n'y étais pour rien si nous étions en rupture. Ce n'est même pas moi qui te l'ai posé.

- Je hais cette couleur depuis.

Un silence paisible tomba entre eux, qui ne dura pas longtemps. Carlisle était peut être un médecin mais aussi un père.

- Quel genre de question te poses tu ?

- Que serait-il arrivé si je n'avais jamais fait cette recherche génétique ?

- Regrettes tu de l'avoir fait ?

- Je ne le sais même pas, répondit-elle sincèrement en collant sa tête contre la vitre. Je l'ai fait pour savoir si j'étais atteinte d'une maladie, arrivée là on m'annonce que je ne suis pas la fille de ma mère. C'est dur à avaler. Je pense que je ne réalise pas encore.

- Regrettes-tu que ce soit notre famille, s'inquiéta-t-il en lui jetant un bref regard.

- Je vous répondrais lorsque que je la connaîtrais.

- Tu verras, Jasper ton frère aîné est absent, il est interne à l'hôpital de Seattle, il est assez taciturne mais il faut apprendre à le connaître. Rosalie est plus...spéciale. Elle est mannequin et je crains que sa profession ne lui donne quelques mauvaises habitudes, mais c'est une vraie tigresse lorsqu'il s'agit de sa famille. Puis il y a Edward. C'est celui qui a le caractère le plus doux. Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre et vu que vous n'avez qu'un an de différence je pense que vous vous entendrez très vite à merveille.

- Je suis d'une nature réservée et peu confiante. Je n'aime pas les conflits et j'ai tendance à les fuir. J'ai le courage d'une poule mouillée, se décrit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Crois moi que pour supporter une nouvelle pareille sans finir avec une camisole de force, tu dois avoir plus de courage que tu ne le crois. Laisse faire le temps et tu apprendras qui tu es vraiment. Je pense que tu ne te vois pas comme il le faudrait.

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la maison. Bella avait envie de dire, la villa. Carlisle voulu porter ses sacs mais la jeune femme insista pour en porter au moins un. L'homme la laissa entrer et Bella fut éblouie par la beauté du lieu. Si l'entrée lui faisait déjà cet effet qu'est ce que cela deviendrait pour le reste de la maison. Il la conduisit jusqu'au salon où tout le monde semblait l'attendre. Il y avait plus de monde qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Bella croisa le regard d'Edward et il changea du tout au tout. La curiosité avait laissé place au choc. Avant qu'elle ne puisse regarder les autres, Esmée vint l'étreindre comme la dernière fois. Par politesse la jeune femme tapota l'épaule de sa mère biologique mais se sentait mal à l'aise.

- Viens que je te présente, dit Esmée avec joie en la libérant. Apparemment tu connais déjà Edward.

- Un petit peu, dit Bella d'une petite voix intimidée.

- Voici Rosalie.

La jeune femme se fit fusiller du regard par une grande blonde magnifique. Mannequin, elle, Bella n'avait aucun doute là dessus.

- Bonjour, grogna presque Rosalie raide comme un piquet.

- Dans le coin là, tu as Jane qui est une amie de la famille.

- Salut, dit la petite blonde en lui faisant un signe de la main.

- Alice, la styliste et amie de Rosalie. Elle fait des miracles, rit Esmée en lui montrant une petite brune au cheveux ébouriffés. Demetri, ton cousin et Tania, ta cousine également.

Bella leur fit un pauvre sourire. Demetri semblait sympathique, Alice avait l'air surexcitée et Jane intriguée.

- Bienvenue dans la famille Bella, s'exclama Demetri avec un grand sourire.

Rosalie se contenta de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir de la pièce, Alice gênée, la suivit de près. Edward prétexta avoir des devoirs à faire pour partir. Le cœur de Bella se serra aussitôt. Elle l'avait su qu'ils ne l'aimeraient pas.

- Oui c'est ça, marmonna-t-elle en cramponnant son sac.

Carlisle semblait en colère mais il ne le dit pas. Il proposa à Bella de lui montrer sa chambre. Elle suivit donc ses parents à l'étage. La chambre avait l'air d'avoir été refaite à neuf. La brune s'installa doucement. Carlisle et Esmée la laissèrent seule le temps qu'elle prenne ses marques. Une fois seule dans la chambre, Bella éclata en sanglot. Elle n'avait pas demandé à venir ici. Pourquoi étaient-ils aussi odieux avec elle. La vie promettait d'être assez étrange à présent. Elle devrait s'y faire, tout comme eux.


	2. Nouvelle ambiance

**Coucou les gens beaucoup d'attente comme toujours mais à savoir que les tuiles me tombent dessus les unes après les autres (je dois me trouver proche d'un toit en mauvaise état) Donc voici la suite gentiment corrigé par Betifi. Je tiens à vous remercier aussi parce qu'aucune de mes fics n'avaient fait un aussi joli départ niveau review. Bisou**

**ninidezil: le prochain chapitre est approximativement de la même taille mais je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. **

**Guest: j'espère bien**

**glade: merci beaucoup et me connaissant je prévois des tas et des tas de bonnes surprise ;)**

**beatrice: les parents n'ont pas toujours le tact nécessaire quelques fois. Rosalie va se faire une plaisir de rendre sa vie cauchemardesque. Bella va gagner en charisme à force de côtoyer les bonnes personnes. Oui arrêtes de me maudire j"ai assez de poisse comme ça en ce moment. **

**Vluk: Si Charlie restera dans l'histoire c'est un besoin essentiel pour Bella. Rien d'étonnant avec Rosalie c'est certain, mais dans le prochain chapitre, Edward sera se montrer sous un autre jour et Jasper...c'est une autre histoire. En tout cas merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements. Et ne t'inquiète pas de tes fautes, j'ai quand même réussi à comprendre. Bisous**

**fan de twa: Merci beaucoup, et j'essaye de faire au mieux pour écrire au plus vite mais parfois le temps et la motivation me manque. Bisous**

**Azu: Merci beaucoup, la suite promet quelques surprise. Bisous**

**laurie: oui j'espère que tu liras la suite, parce qu'elle va devenir très intéressante au fur et à mesure. **

**ces 85: merci beaucoup la suite est prête juste en dessous regarde :)**

**Lucie: merci j'espère que la suite te plaira autant. A bientôt. **

**Jones 17: Merci beaucoup ça fait plaisir. Bisous. **

**Un énorme bisous à vous tous. Et bonne lecture. **

* * *

Après avoir séché ses larmes, Bella avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait préféré affronter ses têtes de con plutôt que de rester tout le week-end dans sa chambre. Au fond Carlisle avait peut être raison, elle avait plus de courage qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle devait avouer aussi que le docteur était celui qu'elle appréciait le plus pour l'instant. Il était vraiment gentil et elle voulait le connaître. Les autres lui importait peu, même si elle devait admettre qu'Esmée était adorable. Mais c'était aux antipodes de ce que Renée avait été. La jeune femme descendit les escaliers et voulu se diriger dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine puisque les voix venaient de là.

- Honteux, vraiment, s'exclama Carlisle réfrigérant. Vous rendez vous compte à quel point vous avez été ignoble avec elle. J'ai vraiment honte de vous.

- Et moi dont, s'énerva Esmée la voix tremblotante. Vous n'êtes que des enfants pourris gâtés !

- Jasper aurait été là vous ne lui auriez rien dit, clacha Rosalie mauvaise.

- Tu connais Jaz aussi bien que nous Rose, ce n'est pas une excuse à ton comportement. A être aussi hautaine et froide tu finiras seule et sans amis, l'accusa son père ne laissant pas place à la controverse. Ce n'est pourtant pas comme ça que je t'ai élevée.

- Et elle tu ne l'as pas élevée du tout et pourtant elle va déjà faire la loi ici ? Répondit effrontément la blonde.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es majeur que tu ne risques pas une punition Rosalie, lança Esmée en haussant la voix. Ne me pousse pas à bout. Ni elle, ni nous, n'avons demandé cette situation. J'aimerais que tu es un cœur pour comprendre à quel point ça doit être difficile pour elle à l'instant présent. Elle vient de perdre toutes les personnes qui l'ont nourrie et élevée. Puis elle se retrouve dans une famille totalement inconnue, avec des étrangers qui sont censés être sa vraie famille et qui la traitent comme un parasite, parce que c'est ce que vous avez fait. Une bande d'égoïstes, voilà ce que vous êtes !

- Non mais tu l'as vue ? Claqua la voix de Rosalie. Ses cheveux ne sont pas entretenus, ses habits datent de la guerre et son apparence entière transpire la médiocrité. Les personnes comme ça à l'école, moi je les martyrisais. Cette fille vient juste chercher du pognon ici, pas une famille...

La gifle qu'Esmée lui mise, raisonna dans toute la cuisine. Elle l'avait pourtant prévenue. Bella était en train de trembler dans son coin. A cause d'elle, ils étaient en plein conflit. Elle n'avait jamais demandé ça. L'adolescente gravit les escaliers au pas de course, heureusement sans se casser une jambe. A peine fut-elle entrée dans la chambre, qu'elle attrapa toutes les affaires qu'elle avait sorties pour les jeter en hâte dans son sac. Ses mains tremblaient et avec ses larmes, elle n'y voyait pas grand chose. Alors qu'elle était en pleine crise de nerf, des mains attrapèrent les siennes et stoppèrent ses gestes.

- Calmes toi Bella, dit une voix douce et légère.

La brune tourna son regard vers Edward. Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse et lui enleva son sac des mains.

- Restes s'il te plaît, la supplia-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas d'ici et Rosalie essaye de vous le faire comprendre, pleura Bella en voulant s'arracher à ses mains.

- Partir c'est lui donner raison et elle a tort. Moi je voudrais que tu restes.

- Tu n'as pas de devoir à faire, l'accusa-t-elle en baissant les yeux aussitôt après.

- En réalité si j'en ai et tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi, mais vu la situation je pense que j'ai d'autres priorités. Je suis désolé de l'accueil que je t'ai fait, mais la surprise était assez conséquente. Rosalie n'est pas d'une nature méchante habituellement, mais elle est très égoïste et c'est une vraie connasse quand elle s'y met.

Cela fit au moins sourire la brune. Oui Rosalie était une connasse et elle l'assumait totalement apparemment. Bella lâcha enfin son sac et Edward libéra ses mains. Il lui ouvrit ses bras en faisant un petit sourire. Il ressemblait à Carlisle quand il faisait ça. Après un haussement d'épaule, l'adolescente se laissa convaincre et rejoignit les bras de son frère. Étrangement ce fut l'étreinte qui lui fit le plus de bien. Il lui frotta le dos jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent.

- Bah comme dirait Demetri, bienvenue dans la famille.

Le petit rire de Bella emplit la pièce. Une fois encore Carlisle avait raison, Edward serait celui avec qui elle s'entendrait le mieux.

- Tu n'as même pas visité la maison, allez viens que je te montre un peu.

La brune se laissa convaincre et le suivit. Cette maison était un vrai château. Edward lui expliquait qu'elle était aussi grande parce qu'il avait une famille assez importante et qu'ils avaient besoin de place pour accueillir tout le monde quand ils débarquaient.

- Quand tu verras les Volturi tu comprendras. Ce sont les frères adoptifs de papa, Jane est la fille d'Aro qui est lui-même le plus jeune de la famille. Demetri est le fils de Marcus.

- Et Tania ? Demanda Bella en espérant ne pas s'être trompée de prénom.

- C'est la fille de Carmen, la sœur de , Kate et Irina sont nos cousines du côté maternelle. Maman n'a qu'une sœur. Papa par contre en a trois frères. Aro, Marcus et Caïus. Crois moi sur parole, il est préférable de ne pas être dans les parages lorsqu'ils sont tous réunis. Ils sont pire que des gosses.

- Et ils ont d'autres enfants à part Jane et Demetri ?

- Oui il y a Félix le fils de Caius, Heïdi la sœur de Demetri et...Alec, le frère de Jane.

Bella fronça les sourcils devant la grimace d'Edward.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Disons que seul Jasper s'entend avec lui, il faut dire qu'ils sont aussi taciturne l'un que l'autre. Ils étudient la médecine ensemble à Seattle. Ils sont en coloc dans une immense maison avec plusieurs autres potes. Nous les connaissons depuis l'enfance. J'ai passé un week-end là bas, je peux te dire que je ne m'en suis pas encore remis. Si Jasper et Alec sont de vrais têtes de con quelques fois, ce n'est pas le cas d'Emmett, Garrett et Peter. Je ne sais pas lequel est le plus bout en train d'entre eux.

- Ça à l'air drôle, sourit Bella en essayant de s'imaginer une tribu de garçons dans une maison.

- Il faudrait que je t'y emmène si les parents sont d'accord. Mais vu que tu es une fille, je ne sais pas comment tu vivras l'expérience.

- Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qu'est une soirée de garçons, rit-elle de bon cœur devant les yeux surpris d'Edward. Je n'ai peut être pas d'ami au lycée mais j'en ai à la Push et tous les week-end j'allais au feu de camp. Les indiens là bas ont beaucoup de traditions. Mais ce sont des jeunes comme les autres. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles, alors au départ, Jacob mon meilleur ami, a eu du mal à me faire entrer dans le cercle mais maintenant je fais partie de la tribu et crois moi je sais exactement à quoi m'attendre.

- Et tu as un petit ami dans cette tribu ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

- Non, Charlie l'aurait foutu en prison depuis longtemps si ça avait été le cas, se moqua Bella avec le sourire.

Passer du temps avec Edward n'était pas dur. Elle s'amusait bien et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait craint, ils avaient plusieurs points en commun. Ils adoraient la science et la littérature. Ils détestaient les épinards, comment ils en étaient arrivés à cette discussion, Bella ne s'en rappelait plus, mais au moins ils le savaient.

- Et voici le jardin.

- Ouah il est magnifique, constata Bella bouche bée.

- Maman y passe beaucoup de temps, elle adore les fleurs. Tu devrais la voir dans son potager, c'est vraiment très drôle.

- Comment arrive-t-elle à faire pousser des fleurs ici à Forks, il pleut tout le temps.

- C'est un mystère pour nous aussi, avoua Edward en haussant les épaules.

- Ah vous êtes là, s'exclama Esmée en sortant de la maison. Le repas est servi, que diriez vous d'une promenade en forêt cet après midi ?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Edward indifférent.

Bella était moins enthousiaste. Les seules fois où elle était allée en forêt, heureusement que Jacob avait été là, parce que sinon elle serait tombée dans un ravin depuis longtemps. Mais elle acquiesça tout de même pour lui faire plaisir. Rosalie était absente au repas et cela ne surpris personne. Demetri s'était installé d'autorité à côté de la nouvelle venue et semblait friand d'obtenir des informations.

- Non sans rire, tu n'as jamais joué à Mario Kart?! Misère mais quelle honte, ce soir on remédie à cela. Tu as vu les armes fatales ?

- Oh non pas encore, se lamentèrent en même temps Edward et Jane.

Esmée avait un sourire constant collé aux lèvres. Bella les regardait se chamailler les uns les autres, se menacer de représailles en cas de désaccord. Alors c'était ça une famille ? Alice et Jane avait l'air d'avoir abandonnées Rosalie pour se joindre à eux. Jane ne parlait pas beaucoup et si elle le faisait c'était toujours avec une remarque cinglante qui faisait sourire Bella. Alice quand à elle, paraissait hyperactive, en surcharge, une vraie pile alcaline.

L'après midi arriva plus vite que Bella ne l'aurait cru. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle pouvait apprécier leur compagnie. La jeune femme ne les voyait pas comme sa famille, mais peut être qu'avec le temps, elle arriverait à se faire à leur style de vie. Ils n'étaient pas tous comme Rosalie. Ils prirent un sentier à l'arrière de la maison et ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver dans la forêt. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir l'habitude à ce genre de ballade, la brune essayait de suivre comme elle pouvait. Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais au vue de l'accueil qu'elle avait reçu, elle avait un peu peur de les poser.

- Pourquoi ce froncement de sourcils Bella ? Demanda gentiment Carlisle inquiet.

- Rosalie ne m'aime pas beaucoup, minimisa-t-elle avec une grimace. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Rien en particulier, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Il est dans la nature de Rose de tester les gens avant de les accepter dans la famille. Elle te testera plus d'une fois, prouve lui que tu peux être plus forte qu'elle. Ne la laisse pas t'intimider, tu as le droit d'être ici autant qu'elle.

- Je ne veux pas poser de problème dans votre famille.

- C'est aussi ta famille, rectifia-t-il en posant un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Il serait temps que vous compreniez cela toutes les deux. Vous n'êtes pas sœurs pour rien, aussi têtue l'une que l'autre.

- Quel aurait dû être mon prénom? Demanda-t-elle curieuse de le savoir.

- Nous devions t'appeler Louise. Nous avons toujours des prénoms d'un autre siècle dans notre famille, alors nous trouvions que Louise était tout à fait convenable. J'espère que tu ne te focaliseras pas sur la réaction de Rose, parce que nous sommes comblés de t'accueillir ici. Tu complètes la famille.

Bella lui fit un petit sourire de compréhension. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre à la place d'Esmée, qui avait mis au monde un enfant pour se le voir retirer quelques heures plus tard.

- Ne la repousse pas je t'en supplie, lui demanda gentiment Carlisle en voyant que Bella regardait Esmée. Elle va vouloir te gâter, elle va s'inquiéter constamment pour toi, elle va être très collante quelques fois. Mais je te conjure d'accepter ce qu'elle t'offre, parce que c'est l'amour qu'elle n'a jamais pu te fournir qu'elle va essayer de te donner en peu de temps.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir m'y faire, avoua-t-elle en baissant le regard.

- Je me doute bien que tout cela n'est pas simple pour toi. Si tu te sens oppressée ou triste tout simplement, tu peux venir m'en parler à tout moment. Malgré tout je te connais depuis ton enfance, tu n'avais jamais peur de me confier tes craintes avant.

- Oui mais plus rien ne sera comme avant.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse avant de s'éloigner et de rejoindre Edward. Bella n'avait pas voulu être désagréable, mais il fallait bien qu'elle leur fasse comprendre par un moyen ou par un autre qu'elle ne se sentirait pas à sa place aussi vite et même probablement jamais. L'après midi passa relativement vite. Edward proposa à Bella de faire une partie d'échec, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers.

- Fais attention ma belle il est redoutable, la prévint Esmée en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son fils.

- J'ai plutôt intérêt à rester attentive dans ce cas, répondit la jeune en se détendant enfin.

Edward engagea la partie sous l'œil attentif de leurs parents, les autres ayant décidé de sortir en ville. En seulement quelques coups Bella mit son frère en échec avec un air modeste installé sur le visage. Il ne lui en fallu qu'un de plus pour le mettre mat. La grimace d'Edward valait de l'or.

- Personne ne m'a jamais fait perdre aussi vite, sauf papa ! Lança-t-il scandalisé.

- Tu permets fils, je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé un adversaire à ma taille, qui ne refusera pas une partie sous prétexte que je suis trop fort.

Bella remarqua immédiatement la différence. Carlisle était un adversaire bien plus coriace, tellement coriace qu'après un bon bout de temps, la jeune femme perdit la partie. Elle en afficha un sourire satisfait.

- Tu es bien la première personne à être heureuse de se faire battre par papa, ricana gentiment Edward en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

- Non c'est juste que c'est la première fois que je perd contre quelqu'un d'autre que Charlie, avoua Bella en souriant un peu plus. C'est très bien comme ça je vais pouvoir encore m'améliorer.

- Enfin nous avons un de nos enfants qui n'a pas l'esprit de compétition, lança Esmée en déposant un baiser sur la tête de Bella.

Celle-ci se crispa un peu sur le moment. Renée avait toujours était une très bonne mère, mais niveau affection ce n'était pas le top du top. Les câlins et tout ce qui va avec, ce n'était pas trop la tasse de thé de la jeune femme.

- Bon je pense qu'il est plus que temps d'aller ce coucher, lança Carlisle conscient de la gêne de sa fille. Je te promets que tu auras ta revanche très bientôt.

- J'y compte bien, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire sincère.

Ils se levèrent à l'unisson et Edward la conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bain proche de sa chambre. Il lui proposa même de regarder un film tous les deux, mais la brune préféra rejeter l'invitation. Elle avait grand besoin de réfléchir à tête reposée. Bella prit une douche en essayant de faire le point sur cette journée mais elle n'y parvint pas. Quand elle arriva dans sa nouvelle chambre, Esmée l'attendait patiemment sur le lit.

- Ah Bella ! S'exclama-t-elle en la remarquant. Je ne voulais pas envahir ton intimité mais je me suis dit que peut être...

Elle lui tendit un téléphone portable en espérant que ça lui ferait plaisir.

- Tu peux changer de mobile dès que tu le souhaiteras, mais pour l'instant j'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de parler avec quelqu'un qui te connais bien, quelqu'un de proche, alors je me suis permisse d'enregistrer le numéro de ton oncle Charlie, si jamais...enfin voilà prends ton temps, les appels sont illimités...

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée Bella lui offrit une petite étreinte sincère, ce qui combla Esmée de bonheur.

- Merci, merci beaucoup.

- Mais de rien ma chérie. Si tu as le moindre souci, viens nous prévenir. Nous sommes en bas, la première chambre à droite dans le couloir. Sinon tu as Edward au bout du couloir.

Esmée la laissa seule. Bella se sentit tellement chamboulée que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle laissa son trouble pour plus tard et tapa avec vitesse le numéro de Charlie de peur qu'on ne lui reprenne ce présent en oubliant totalement qu'Esmée l'avait enregistré pour elle . La joie, la sécurité et la normalité l'envahirent lorsqu'elle entendit un « Oui » brusque et bougon. La brune explosa presque de l'intérieur et se mit à faire un résumé à toute vitesse à son oncle qui ne dut pas en comprendre la moitié. Il fut néanmoins heureux de l'entendre. Elle lui conta sa journée, les plus et les moins, tout en restant elle même assez perdue sur la situation. Charlie répondit à chacune de ses questions avec patience et indulgence. La soirée se prolongea donc ainsi, Bella se fit même la réflexion que son oncle n'avait jamais du parler autant en une seule fois. Lorsqu'il se fit tard, la jeune femme se décida à raccrocher en remerciant silencieusement Esmée de lui avoir fait ce cadeau.

Bella entra dans les draps avec précaution, elle ne doutait pas qu'Esmée avait du les changer, mais dormir dans un lit autre que le sien l'avait toujours perturbée. Quand sa mère était morte, ils avaient déménagé son lit chez Charlie. Celui ci était moelleux et sentait la lessive.

Tout compte fait vu la fatigue accumulée depuis quelque temps, un bon gros dodo ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal. Au moment où elle allait s'endormir, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une espèce d'armoire à glace passa la porte en essayant de se faire silencieux...peine perdue. Deux options s'offrirent à Bella, se mettre à hurler comme une fillette où faire part gentiment mais sûrement de sa présence. La deuxième option lui semblait plus neutre. Donc elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et fixa le grand brun bardé de muscles droit dans les yeux. Il resta figé sur place, les bras chargés de valises, la bouche grand ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

- Bonsoir à qui ais-je l'honneur cette fois-ci ? Demanda Bella avec le plus de courtoisie qu'elle pouvait avoir en réserve pour le moment.

- Major ! essaya de chuchoter le colosse en faisant quelques pas en arrière. Major bordel viens y'a une meuf qui dors dans le lit ta sœur.

Bella fronça les sourcils en entendant des pas furieux monter les escaliers. Un blond au cheveux frisés débarqua dans la chambre en bousculant son ami comme un sac de patates. Il fusilla Bella du regard et serra les mâchoires ainsi que les poings.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ! Hurla-t-il furieux. Qui est-ce qui t'a permis de dormir ici !

- Je..., essaya de s'exprimer Bella.

- C'est le lit de ma sœur ça et à part moi il n'y a personne qui dort ici ! Merde depuis quand Edward ramène ses pouffiasses à la maison pour qu'elles souillent la mémoire de ma petite sœur.

Bella le regarda de plus prêt et n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui fasse un dessin pour savoir qu'elle avait Jasper devant elle. Son frère aîné. Elle entendit Edward sortir de sa chambre en trombe et poser une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Calmes toi Jasper..., tenta-t-il de lui dire.

- C'est toi qui lui a permit de dormir dans le lit de Louise, putain de merde?!

- Ouvres les yeux crétin ! S'énerva Edward de mauvais poil. C'est Louise !

Jasper fronça les sourcils incertain d'avoir bien entendu. Quant au colosse, il en lâcha tous les bagages. Après réflexion Bella souffla sachant qu'elle ne dormirait pas encore pour l'instant.

* * *

**Alors ? Si ça vous intéresse j'ai ouvert une page Facebook au nom de vavaamoi, pour vous tenir au courant de ce que je fais d'où j'en suis, les musiques que j'aime et lecture et autre. Gros bisous à tous **


End file.
